<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape from Heliodor's Dungeons by KirbApple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650552">Escape from Heliodor's Dungeons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbApple/pseuds/KirbApple'>KirbApple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuake Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, DQ11- Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbApple/pseuds/KirbApple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being sentenced to death and thrown in the dungeons for the crime of existing, Goro meets a hooded thief. Can the pair work together to escape Heliodor's Dungeons, or are they just prolonging the inevitable? (Early game spoilers for DQXI)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuake Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escape from Heliodor's Dungeons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I took the characters of Ren and Akechi and placed them into the roles of Erik and the Luminary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where did they go?!” A Helidorian soldier shouted, the sound of feet clamoring on gravel from outside the door. </p><p>	Sweat trickled down Goro’s back, Chief Muhen never taught him what to do if a mysterious thief tried to rescue you from a dungeon. Goro could only hope that the village was safe. </p><p>…</p><p>	Earlier that day Goro had mounted onto his horse, the village giving him a cheerful farewell, proud tears brimming from Muhen's eyes. Goro was off to Heliodor Castle to ‘claim his birthright, and ‘fulfill his destiny as the Luminary,’ not that he knew what that really entailed. The villagers all said the Luminary was a hero that would ‘combat the darkness.’ As a child, he always admired the stories his mother would tell about the Hero and Serenica, how they defeated numerous wicked monsters, and sealed away the wicked Calasmos, saving the world. Caught up in the excitement, Goro felt ready to face off against the mightiest of monsters, but fate had different plans.</p><p> “The Luminary is a danger to us all! The light he brings spawns the dark!” The King had said as soldiers surrounded Goro from all sides, sharp spears almost digging into his clothing. “Throw him in the dungeons, we’ll execute him as soon as the dawn breaks!” </p><p>	Heliodor’s dungeons were dark and cold, it’s grey walls smelled of death, and Goro was about to join those ranks, his only crime being his existence. Furious, Goro tried to find a way out, smashing and throwing pots against the wall, only stopping when he heard a deep voice. “Geez, most prisoners don’t lose their mind this quickly,” the hooded man seemed to tease, “only the most wicked of criminals end up here, but, even though you've broken at least 10 pots, you don't seem the type, so tell me, what are you here for?” </p><p>	“I don’t know, I haven’t done anything” Goro bit, “I’m the Luminary, and the king has determined me too dangerous to live.”</p><p>	“You’re the Luminary?!” the thief shouted, “Are you serious?” </p><p>	“I wouldn’t have a reason to lie” Goro scowled, “What? Do you curse my existence too?”</p><p>The hooded man didn’t respond, only beckoning a guard to his cell. The guard mocked the man for his hunger before keeling over in pain, completely knocked out. The hooded man grabbed the keys and unlocked his cell. </p><p>“I can’t believe it,” the hooded man sounded bewildered, unlocking Goro’s cell, he continued, “that butterfly was right, it’s happening exactly as they said.” He paused, “I’ve dug a passage in my cell, let me know when you’re ready, and we’ll begin our escape.”</p><p>Goro hesitated, things seemed to be happening very quickly, but if he stayed, he was sure to die, he took a deep breath. “Before we go, I just want to know one thing, this place is for the most hardened criminals, so why are you here?”</p><p>The hooded man nodded, “that’s fair, I tried to steal from the treasury, and I got caught. Turns out the thing my friend made off with was really important, so they sentenced me to death as well.” </p><p>With that, the two men began their escape.</p><p>…</p><p>	“Alright,” the hooded man sighed, “I think we’ve lost them, for now.” Beckoning Goro forward, he said, “though I don’t doubt we’ll run into them again, so be prepared to run.”<br/>
Goro nodded, unsheathing a sword he found discarded nearby, “I’ll be ready.” </p><p>For a while, everything was quiet, the pair slithering through the maze-like dungeon with relative ease. Everything seemed to be going well, it was only natural that something would go wrong. </p><p>	“Damn,” the hooded man cursed, “there’s too many of them to fight. We’ll have to make a break for it” The pair sprinted, the shouts of the guards loud on their heels, but this time there was nowhere to hide. </p><p>	“This way!” Goro shouted, “I can see light here!” The pair made a sharp left, only to halt, right at the edge of a cliff. The wind billowed through Goro’s hair, as the waterfall’s roared all around them. The guards halted at the entrance of the cave, ready to capture them. </p><p>The hooded man pulled down his hood.</p><p>	To put it simply, the man was gorgeous, his ebony hair almost seeming to reflect off the bright light of the waterfalls, his steel-colored eyes were determined. “The name’s Ren, by the way.” </p><p>“Goro,” Goro supplied, his vocabulary having run thin, as he felt himself almost get lost in Ren’s eyes. </p><p>	Ren gestured past the cliff, indicating to Goro that the only way out now was to jump. He gave a firm nod, “Let’s do this. I believe in you. I believe in the Luminary… I don’t have much choice” </p><p>	Goro looked at the cliffs, determined not to meet his end, “I’ll try to meet your hopes… partner.” </p><p>	Ren smirked, and the two leapt off the edge, perfectly in sync, plunging to the waters below.</p><p>This was the start of a new journey.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>